Turbulent Affair
by magaly05
Summary: DISCONTINUED! I am rewriting it, if youre interested look for WITNESS A TURBULENT AFFAIR Kagome is in love and in denial, Inuyasha is in love, with himself. They met some time ago, Inuyasha moved away, but stayed in Kagome's memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Turbulent Affair**

**Disclaimer: Looks at Chachi (my green flying monkey).... Chachi: "So do you own him now?" M:-pouts, sighs- " NO, I still don't own Inuyasha" Rumiko Takahashi is still the owner. -Puts face in pillow and begins to cry-**

**A/N: This is a story that is semi-true, well mostly true, but not really and I'm not the main character, there is a lot of OOC but bear with me people please. At the beginning our favorite hanyou will not be a large part in the story, the beginning concentrates more on Kagome. **

**Ok so I checked with my beta and corrected my grammar errors, so here is the revised version of the chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed my other version.**

Chapter 1: On a summer afternoon

The sun was hot, but not scorching thanks to a light breeze which was typical for a summer afternoon in Tokyo, 7 yr. old Kagome Higurashi stood at the door of the small shrine. The parents were gathered at the entrance greeting the new Priestess of the shrine, busily talking no one noticed Kagome listening to their conversation. A new family, the Takahashi's, had started coming to the shrine, but nothing that they said really interested her, all she wanted to know was one thing, "Are there any new children?" Although Kagome had two brothers Souta her older brother, and Shippo her younger brother, she still felt lonely as they were not her age.

She learned from Souta that the Takahashi's had three sons, Bankotsu and Suikotsu (around her age), twins, and an older brother Inuyasha. Both Bankotsu and Suikotsu were very laid back and just your typical 7yr olds. Inuyasaha on the other hand was very intellectual and he let it show in his dress style, to be blunt and to the point he was more of a geek, glasses and all. (A/N: yes I know that our hanyou is not like this, but can u imagine lol.)

Once she finally got acquainted with the brothers she learned that Inuyasha was 11 yrs. old, a little too old for a 7 yr old to hang out with. Suikotsu was very reserved, liked to be alone most of the time, not much of a chatter. Bankotsu, opposite of Suikotsu, was very talkative and friendly, so naturally Kagome was drawn more to him because of his friendly nature. In the five years that she knew the Takahashi's she began to grow very fond of Bankotsu, you could almost say that a "crush" was forming. In the mean time, Inuyasha began a friendship with Souta; you could say they were best friends (even though they would never admit it). Shippo was too young to be with anyone else to Kagome always made sure he was with her.

Some years past and then as quickly and quietly as they arrived, the Takahashi's left. They moved to Sendai, although not too far from Tokyo, it was a trip that a 12 yr old Kagome was not allowed to make on her own. So all that was left to do is put the thought of the three boys in the back of her mind and move on.

Four years later Kagome, now a sophomore in high school, was carefree and not the same little girl that she was all that time back. She was very laid back, a lover of peace, and even though some claimed that she was some how evil and dark, that was never proven. To her close friends she was kind and caring, but of course surrounded by the drama that is typical of high school, who wouldn't let a little darkness show. (A/N: but that's another story that I might cover later on -smiles to herself-) Kagome is not alone anymore, back in middle school she found a friend, another hippie at heart, her best friend Sango. They had been through so much together, but they had not been through boy problems for Kagome in almost.... well ever. That was soon to change.

During one of the gathering at the shrine, Kagome was standing around, waiting for her parents bored as usual. She had tried to hold a conversation with Shippo, but that was soon cut short, when her attention was caught by a slowly moving figure. As she tried to get a better view without making it obvious, she stood perfectly still, and used her peripheral vision. She stood there in awe, completely frozen, not wanting to move (unable to move). What had walked in was the most gorgeous creature that she had ever had the pleasure to encounter. He had long silver hair that went down his back, much like a silver waterfall. He had a beard, he looked like someone that hadn't owned a razor in months, which made him look a little off and yet made his beauty so unique. He stood there tall and handsome... no handsome was not the word that she was looking for... he was.... he was beautiful, a true work of art. His eyes, oh those eyes, you could melt in the sea of those amber eyes. As she was lost in those eyes, she began to look more to his face, which had truly handsome features that's when she noticed his lips, creamy slightly pink lips, that were so inviting.

_"If only I could put "__**my"**__ lips on them.... wait where did that come from?"_ Kagome surprised herself with this thought, which caused her to blink a couple of times and notice something else, two cute little ears on the top of his head. He was a hanyou, and looked familiar.... but from where. She was sure she'd remember if she met someone like this before.

Once Kagome was able to break the trance she was in, and able to shake _certain_ thoughts from her head, she turned to Shippo. Shippo hadn't noticed the state that the hanyou had put her in, she was thankful that sometimes he didn't notice such things.

"Who is that?" Kagome motioned towards the breathtaking figure that stood by the door.

"I dunno, never seen him." Shippo then turned back to what he was doing, not offering Kagome any other thoughts on the matter.

Kagome was about to give up on trying to find out who this "silver haired wonder" was when she heard one of the parents call out a name. A name so familiar, yet so lost in her memory. When the young man turned to give his full attention to the person who had spoken this name. She was speechless.

_"Inu...Inu..yasha?" _Her mind raced with so many questions and thoughts that she thought she'd go insane. Could this be the same Inuyasha, Suikotsu and Bankotsu's brother?!?!

**A/N: Ok everyone that's it for chapter one. Hoped u liked it. I know it was kind of dry at the beginning, but I promise it gets better as the story goes along. Please Read and Review. Its my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcome. I would like at least 10 reviews before I post the new chapter. Thank you in advance and hope you like it.**

**-turns to Chachi- **_**"Do u think they will like it?"**_

**Chachi: "I dunno" -runs around the room, throws a book at my head- "Cheer up I'm sure someone will like it"**


	2. Vacation!

**A/N: Wow I was not expecting so many people to like this story. Sorry it took me so long to update, I just wanted to make sure that this chapter was good and made sense. Ok now on with the story...**

Last Chapter: _"Inu...Inu...yasha?" _Her mind raced with so many questions and thoughts that she thought she'd go insane. Could this be the same Inuyasha, Suikotsu and Bankotsu's brother?!?!

**Chapter 2: What a Vacation!!**

Later that afternoon Souta had confirmed her suspicion. It was Inuyasha Takahashi!

Back in the safety of her room, a dumbfounded Kagome asked countless questions to the silence in her room.

_"How could this be? How could he be back? When did he get back? Why didn't anyone tell me about his arrival? Most importantly, why do I care? I haven't seen him in what... like years. It should not matter... should it?"_ By now Kagome had a small collection of pictures of her childhood spread out covering her bed; she hadn't looked at these in years. There was one in particular that caught her eye.

As she stared at the picture of silver haired boy, coyly smiling, she could not help realize how things had changed. She studied the picture; Kagome giggled at the sight, Inuyasha was about eleven years old when the picture was taken, and wore a yellow with blue striped polo shirt, khakis, and his most pronounced accessory, his huge glasses.

_"How could a person like that grow up into the stunning man that walked into the shrine? HOW? Ok... so I might sound a little shallow, but still anyone would wonder. Except of course no one will ask this out loud. Ugh" _Kagome brought her hand to her forehead, it landed with a slight smack. _"Ouch!" _She rubbed her head_. "I shouldn't even be thinking like this, he's a friend, no... more like a brother, __**a really HOT brother... **__wait no, don't think like that... you can't think like that.__**"**_

She had spent hours trying to decipher how a person could change so much in such a short amount of time, but her question remained still unanswered. With a sigh of defeat she set the picture down and looked up at her ceiling. Kagome decided it was best not to dwell on the subject for too long, and put the pictures away.

Days quickly turned to weeks and Kagome tried to keep herself busy. This very wasn't difficult considering the fact she had high school to worry about. For once she was glad that it took up most of her time. She was involved in several school organizations that demanded her attention and kept her occupied. Kagome wanted to leave Tokyo, maybe even join the Peace Corps., but for that she needed an education so she had to keep up with her school work.

No matter how preoccupied she was, Kagome thought about Inuyasha whenever she had the chance. It just seemed that she had no control over her thoughts. Inu, as she called him, was always so kind, caring, sweet, a perfect gentleman with a heart of gold, simply a man that could do no harm. Inu was perfection. How could she not fall for someone like that?

Inu could effortlessly make her melt with a smile. The way the light danced in his amber eyes when he was truly happy, was enough to make her weak at the knees. Unfortunately, the opportunity to see him only came once-in-a-while so, she cherished every moment that arrived.

Kagome would fight with herself about how amazing the hanyou looked, and how she shouldn't look at him _in that way_. _"I mean honestly, why waste my time thinking about him like that, when I know there is no chance in hell that anything can happen. NOTHING can ever happen. It's just wrong to think this way, because... well because it __**is.**__ Ugh... I'm so fucking stupid!"_

The arguments with herself continued and time passed, excruciatinglyslow as it sometimes does, but at least it passed. Kagome was currently a junior in high school and by now, she was talking about him constantly. Kagome would even count the days that she didn't see him (of course if asked she would deny it until she was blue in the face.) School was Kagomes' sanctuary, not only did it give her something to do; it also allowed her time with her friends. Among her select group friends was Sango, her best friend and confidant.

Kagome and Sango had been friends since middle school, even though neither of them could remember exactly when or how they met, they were inseparable. They concluded they met during their 7th grade year, although this could never be proven, they just accepted it as a fact. Back then, Sango was a loner, who liked pretending everything she could see the positive things in all situations. She had just lost her best friend, coincidently so had Kagome. Maybe that's why when they met their friendship had grown so strong so quickly. Once they started talking it was as if they had been friends forever. Both were very different, Kagome was very serious and kind of depressed; Sango was always a much exaggerated type of happy. Together they mellowed each other out. To them it didn't matter when they became friends, what was important is that they had been best friends ever since. As long as they were together, they had a blast, nothing was ever too dull. Usually they spent most of the day alone, well with each other, but they didn't mind. They were so close, even though it sounds cliché, they could finish each others sentences; sometimes they didn't have to say anything at all to understand what the other person wanted.

On one of the afternoons that they spent at Sangos' house they had concluded that Kagome had three personalities (mind you, not that she had a personality disorder, just that depending on who was around Kagome would act different) For example, _Kagome-chan_ was what most of her relatives called her, it's not necessary to say that Kagome hated this name, mostly because they still considered her a little girl. When they called her this she felt young, naïve and weak. (**A/N: Important! Keep in mind as we go along that Kagome hates the name Kagome-chan)** _Kagome _was they was the way she acted around most everyone, she was very polite and well mannered. Now, the one side of her that was the most dominant was _Kags_; you could say she was Kagomes' alter ego. Kags described the way that Kagome acted with most of her friends, easy-going, laid back, not afraid of anything. Sango used just one word to describe Kags, awesome!

Kagome was trying really hard to keep Inuyasha out of her thoughts, but it was just so difficult. She thought she'd go insane.

There was one particular morning while Kagome was walking towards the cafeteria; she spotted a young man with long flowing hair walking alone. (Kagome was a sucker for long hair.) He was carrying a guitar case. _"Oh he's a musician! How much more perfect could he get?" _ Changing her initial course, Kagome made sure that she would cross paths with him. Kagome was glad she did, upon a closer look she was able to see just how pretty he was. (**A/N: I didn't make a mistake, I meant to use the word "pretty." I will tell you why at the end.)** He was about 6 feet tall and quite handsome; he had piercing brown eyes, and long hair dark as night. She became almost instantly infatuated with him. Once Kagome had passed by she hurried along to get to her original destination, but now there was a sparkle in her eye.

Sango had been waiting for Kagome to arrive; they met every morning at the same table.

"**Sango, get your stuff and let's go!" ** Kagome was so excited that she couldn't wait until she reached the table.

"**Wait, what? Hold on give me a sec." **Sango was struggling to stuff her homework in her backpack.

"**Come on. Hurry up! I have to show you something." **By now Kagome was getting eager to leave; if they wasted anymore time the pretty man might leave without Sango being able to see him. That would be unacceptable.

"**Ok, let's go."** Sango moved so quickly that she almost tripped on her chair. **"So what are we going to go see?" **Sango asked as she nudged Kagome with her elbow.

"**Oh, you'll see. He's really pretty. He was heading outside, couldn't have gotten that far." **Kagome pulled Sangos' hand hastening her steps. Sango knew that if Kagome was this thrilled about the man then it would definitely be worth while. As they neared the tinted double doors, they slowed down and peeked outside. There he was, talking with a couple of friends, hair moving slightly in the wind.

"**Whoa, who is that?!" **No need to state that Sango was impressed.

"**I don't know, but he's really cute." **Kagome responded moving away from the door. The bell rang and they headed to their classes.

After so much excitement, Kagome reluctantly headed to her class. Once at her graphic arts class, she entered the dark room and as she did everyday, sat at her computer. Still stupefied and trying to wipe the smile of her face, Kagome stared blankly at the screen. Lost in thought, not really paying attention to her surroundings, Kagome was jerked back into reality as the door opened. A small amount of light was let in outlining the figure that stood by the door. At that same moment someone opened the door to the building, letting in a gust of wind, his hair shifted with the small breeze and he ran his hand though his hair. Time stopped around Kagome, she could only concentrate on the man that had walked in. Only when someone spoke did time resume its normal pace, and Kagome could think again. That's when she realized that she shared this class with the man that she had seen outside. It was fate, it was destiny, it was… it was coincidence.

She mentally kicked herself _"How could I have not noticed him before?" _He had always been there, but his hair had only recently grown out_ "Wow… Am I really that shallow?"_

During lunch Kagome literally ran to the cafeteria to enlighten Sango about her newest discovery.

"**Sango, I know his name!" **Kagome was enthusiastic about the precious information that she now had.

Sango had been sitting at their favorite lunch table looking over a magazine, when Kagome had rushed over to her side.

"**Who's name?" **Sango had been too preoccupied with her reading to realize who Kagome was talking about.

"**The guy! His name is Kouga!" **

"**Wow Kags, when you want to know something, you don't stop until get it." **Sango was impressed at her friends' ability to discover information.

"**Well actually it wasn't that difficult, I have him for graphic arts!"**

For their own safety the girls had renamed Kouga, they called him "Him." It would mean disaster if Kouga ever overheard his name. Renaming him was the only way to ensure that bystanders, including Kouga himself, didn't figure out who they referred to.

That was the day that it started, the day that Kagome began thinking about the mysterious man with long hair. He was Kagomes' haven away from Inuyasha. When he was around, he consumed up all of Kagomes' thoughts, pushing Inuyasha out of the way.

For the rest of the year, Kagome and Sango would follow "Him" around whenever they got the chance, always a few feet behind of course. Not that they wanted to stalk him, ok it was a little stalker-ish, but who is anyone to judge, the man was beautiful. Well everything had fallen into place, Kouga had most of his classes near Kagomes', which made it easier to "bump into him" every so often.

One of the fondest moments that had been imbedded into Kagomes' memory was the first time she heard Kouga laugh. It was during her graphic arts class; the guys had become bored with the current assignment and had begun playing hacky-sack. Kagome being the only girl in the class sat at her desk and continued with her work. Well that was until she realized that if she stared at her screen she could see his reflection. A couple of minutes went by when she noticed that she had not moved and was staring at her screen. Not wanting to call anyone's unwanted attention, she would move her mouse every so often. The guys had been playing for a while and Kagome decided to actually try to concentrate on her work. That's when something happened, since she had not been staring at her screen Kagome didn't know what had happened exactly, all she knew was that everyone laughed. She froze as soon as she heard "Him" laugh. His laugh was exactly what she had imagined it would be. So carefree, full of joy, a laughter that could make anyone smile.

It was little things like that which allowed Kagome to continue with her school year, and keep what was left of her sanity.

As summer approached Kagome began getting more and more anxious, no school meant no Kouga, and no Kouga meant her mind would be possessed by thoughts of Inuyasha. School let out and Kagome braced herself for the summer ahead.

To make matters worse, she had learned that Inuyasha was going on vacation. She was hoping that seeing him a couple of times a week would get her through the summer. There was nothing Kagome could do about it, he was leaving and she would not have any way of knowing when he would be back. (Not that she constantly needed to know where he was, it's just that she rarely got to see him as it was, if he left then who knows when she would get to see him again.)

Kagome unceremoniously asked Souta if he knew anything regarding the vacation_. _

**"So... I hear Inuyasha is going on vacation."**__Kagome had to keep a fake smile hoping that her brother would not see through her intentions.

**"Do you know where he is going?" **

Souta, unaware that he was being used, gave Kagome all the information that he knew.

**"Yea, he said he's going to spend two weeks in Nagasaki. Said should be tons of fun." **Souta was genuinely happy for Inuyasha; he knew how much this meant for the hanyou.

**"Sounds exciting, so you're sure he's just spending two weeks there?" **Kagomes' enthusiasm was not as legitimate as she was trying to make it seem.

**"Yes! What's with all the questions?" **Seeing that Souta was beginning to get visibly irritated, Kagome quickly stopped asking questions.

**"Nothing, I just wondering. I mean, I wish that we could go on vacations. I was just curious, that's all." **Kagome made sure that this part was believable; she couldn't risk her brother becoming suspicious of her reasons for the interest. That was the end of that conversation.

Two weeks, two WHOLE weeks, well it wasn't that bad she had gone months without seeing him. She decided to make the best of it. It was during the summer, Kagome was sure she could find something to do to keep herself busy. _"I mean it's just two weeks, how hard could it be to find something to do? Oh who am I kidding... this is going to suck!" _To top everything off, Sango was leaving for the summer too, but that wasn't a shock she moved every summer.

Summer came and went, and Sango finally returned. Kagome was relieved to finally have someone to talk to. Inuyasha had not returned after the scheduled two weeks, as a matter of fact he was gone for the entire summer, and there was no word on when he was coming back.

Kagome was started her senior yr. at high school. For the most part Kagome stayed busy with the help of Sango. Although sometimes Inuyasha was a big part of their conversations, they tried to keep him out. He had been gone for a really long time, and the more that Kagome thought about him, the more she missed him. It was like a horrible habit, she would think about him, and then hate herself for not having enough self-control.

One day, about a month after starting her senior yr., while waiting for her parents outside of the shrine, Kagome glanced over to see a figure walking towards the shrine. She did a double-take, and then realized who "it" was. Walking by, like a vision from one of her dreams, Inuyasha had come back!

He was wearing a pair of black khakis, and a black fitted shirt. His hair seemed a bit longer, but that wasn't the kicker, when Kagome looked at him the first thing she noticed was a couple of piercings. Kagome was beyond herself, _"He's gone for the summer and comes back with piercings. Oh wow! If he was beautiful before, now he's just plain hot! Wait no there's nothing plain about him." _Inuyasha had a piercing on his eyebrow, which brought more attention to his amber eyes. He had another one below his lip. _"Man, if I wanted to kiss him before, now his lips are irresistible. I didn't think that Inuyasha could get more attractive, once again I was wrong about him. Wait... is that a tattoo?" _As Kagome took a closer look at the hanyou in question, Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair revealing a tattoo of a star on his left hand. She had not noticed that Inuyasha fit so perfectly in the _rebel_ label, not that she wanted to label him, it's just that she couldn't help herself.

Kagome snapped out of her world and came back to reality, only to find out that she was not the only one that had noticed _**HOT**_Inuyasha. Ayame, a girl that hung out around Inuyasha had noticed him too. By the time that Kagome came back to reality, Ayame was all over Inuyasha. Ayame was a quiet girl, well except for when it came to Inuyasha, always well behaved and liked by everyone. Everyone that is not including Kagome, she didn't know how people could not notice that Ayame was all over the hanyou. _"Is everyone blind? I mean I know I'm no better, but at least I try to hide it."_ Well at least she "attempted" to hide it, but when he came back it was worse. He was just everything that she had imagined a man, _her_ man, to be. Kagome tried, she really did, but it was getting harder and harder, that was until she met... "_Her_."

**A/N: Woo Hoo! SEVEN 1/2 PAGES!!!!**

**I was really glad and super happy to see that many of you liked my story. I hope I did not let you down with this chapter. I know that this chappie was a little short, but I promise in the next chapter things pick up speed between Inu and Kags.**

**Ok so why did I use the word pretty to describe Kouga? Well I do believe that descriptive words should be unisex. The same goes for gorgeous and beautiful. **


	3. Authors Note

**A/N: Ok I am extreamly sorry that I have not updated in a while. I've had kind of a writers block. I have a favor to ask from all of you, please let me know if this story is worth continuing.  
If you tell that you want more of this story I promise I will update soon. If not I will respect your wishes and discontinue the story.  
Thank You in advance. Please send me reviews with your opinions.**


End file.
